


没有如果

by Raven41



Series: 人间失格~没有如果 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids, Ningen Shikkaku: Tatoeba bokuga shindara, 人间失格：假如我死了的话
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: 留加一觉醒来，发现这一切都是一场梦





	1. Chapter 1

中学篇

楔子

　　睁开眼睛的时候，留加只感觉到了混乱和……几乎心碎的悲伤和绝望。胸口压抑的难受，他伸出手摸索着，沾满冷汗的手在干燥的被子上摸索了几下，不自觉的发抖，苍白的手摸索着，紧紧地抓住了被子的一角。

　　“诚……”苍白干涩的嘴唇嚅嗫着，念出了这个名字。

　　听见了门开的声音。躺在床上的留加却好像没有听见一样，他睁着眼睛直直的看向前方，浅浅的喘着气，双眼没有焦距。

　　“留加！你醒来了？？”又惊又喜的女声传了出来，紧接着一串急促的脚步，一张有些憔悴却依然美丽的脸庞进入了视线。

　　“妈妈……”留加看向母亲，眼神有些迷茫。

　　“你感觉怎么样？是不是要喝水？”影山小与写满了疲倦的脸上浮现了激动的笑容，她连忙拿过水杯，用棉签沾着润湿留加干涩的嘴唇。

　　“想喝水吗？”小与准备扶起留加。

　　“诚……”破碎的词汇从留加口中溢出。

　　“什么？”

　　“……诚。”留加的眼泪从眼眶里涌了出来，顺着脸颊，消失在了枕头里。

　　“留加你怎么了？哪里不舒服就跟妈妈说。”看见留加的泪水，影山小与连忙伸手擦拭着留加的泪水，却怎么擦不完。

　　“……”留加的嘴唇又动了几下，虚弱的气音有些听不真切，小与侧过头，将耳朵贴近留加，总算抓住了那几个音节。

　　“诚……”

　　“诚？”小与重复了一边，看到留加的目光没有焦距地看着一个方向，小与感觉到自己的心震颤了一下，那分明是已经心碎的眼神：这样的神情是不会出现在一个十二岁的孩子身上的，虽然留加总是心事重重的，但是……这样悲伤的眼神……小与感到困惑，联想到了刚才的音节，“留加，出什么事了？诚是人名吗？小诚是谁？是小学的朋友吗？”

　　可是留加却不说话，只是看着空洞的天花板，眼泪扑簌簌的流了下来。

　　小与扶起留加，给他喂了些水，再让他重新躺了回去。她担心的摸了摸留加的额头，温度正常，稍微松了口气，她转身给医生打电话。

　　

　　“对，他醒过来了，对，体温正常。”

　　“也知道我是谁，但是不停的哭。”

　　“……是发烧的症状是吗？也有可能是身上疼痛？好的，我会让他多静养几天的。”

　　“好的……好，谢谢医生。”

　　“对，反应有些奇怪……好，我会和他解释的……谢谢，真的非常感谢。”

　　……

　　挂下电话，小与又回到了留加的床前，有些担心的看着留加。

　　“你在听我说话吗？”小与温柔的摸了摸留加的头，“医生说你可能因为长时间发烧所以意识有些不清楚，留加，你还记得你生病前发生了什么吗？”

　　留加睁着红红的眼睛，茫然的着自己的母亲，摇了摇头。

　　“现在是春假，你刚刚拿到了修和学院的录取通知，还有一个月你就要去上中学了。”说到这里，小与笑了笑，握住了留加的手，“妈妈非常的开心，”她顿了顿，有些悲伤的说，“可是你上周不知道为什么突然病倒了，连续三天高烧不退，烧退了之后也没有醒来，医生检查之后没有任何异常，就把你带回了家里。”

　　小与一边说，一边担心地观察着留加的反应，但是看着留加似乎还是非常混乱的样子，她心疼的伸手贴住留加的脸，帮他擦了擦眼泪，“没事了，留加，你会好起来的。”

　　

　　小与离开的时候，关切的看了留加一眼，才轻轻关上了门。

　　“小诚……”

　　留加一直徘徊在半梦半醒之间，他听见自己的妈妈说了些什么，但是他只是一遍又一遍的喊着诚的名字……

　　很多场景在留加的眼前闪过，却什么都看不清楚。在那一片混沌里面，他听见了母亲的声音，“小诚是谁……”“小学毕业……”“修和学院……”

　　不……不，留加在心里呼喊着，现在是中学三年级不是吗……妈妈你不认识小诚了吗？小诚……小诚……小诚在屋顶上，小诚，小诚快抓住我的手！不——小诚没有死！

　　小诚！

　　留加猛地睁开眼睛。静悄悄的房间里只有他一个人，衣服因为冷汗紧紧地贴在他身上。好像做了很长很长的一个梦，直到现在才醒了了过来，那只是……噩梦吗？留加觉得房间里安静的可怕，“小诚……”他坐了起来，有些惊恐的观察着周围的景象。

　　这不是自己的房间。

　　不……这是自己的……不，不对，留加抱住了自己的头，他震惊的换环顾着周围——这分明是自己小学时期的房间。

　　怎么回事？他翻身下床，却因为虚弱的身体摔在地上，而留加却丝毫不在意，挣扎着，手脚并用的爬向自己的书桌，撞翻了椅子，他把桌上的杂物挥到地上，手在桌上胡乱的抓着，终于够到了前方的日历，他跪坐在地上，双手用力的抓着那本日历直到指尖发白颤抖——

　　台历上的日期，赫然印着三年前的年份。

　　怎么……回事？

　　留加低头看了看比起记忆里还要小了一圈的手掌，用力地扇向自己的脸，伴随清脆的一声，蔓延开来的火辣辣的疼痛惊醒了他混乱神智。他跪在地上，抱着那本台历，久久没有说话。

　　

 

第一部分 欺侮的法则

 

　　两年后。修和学园中学三年级第一学期。

　　留加坐在自己的座位上，紧张的等待着老师的到来。过去的两年已经尽到了自己最大的努力去避开和新见老师的所有交集，没有任何的私下外出，没有泄露任何自己的苦恼，留加紧张的在内心思索着，生怕出现一丝一毫的差错，如果梦里真的是未来的话，那么，自己班级的班主任，将会变成森田老师。

　　上课铃响起，影山紧张的盯着即将被打开的门。

　　“哗啦。”门应声而开。一个娇小的身影走进来，“大家好，我是大家的新班主任，森田千寻。”

　　留加说不出此时他是紧张还是兴奋，一切的现实都开始和梦中的事情接轨，为了防止自己遗忘关键的事情，他在上中学前的那个暑假就已经把所有的时间和契机全部都记录在了纸上，梦里的世界已经被新见那个混蛋毁掉了一切，这一次说什么都要从新见的手上把小诚给救下来！思及至此，留加的眼神不自觉的变的阴狠起来。他用力的紧握着手中的笔，仿佛又回到了刚上中学第一次见到新见的样子，那个时候自己几乎被怒火冲去了理智，双手紧握成拳头来压抑住自己，最后手心全是半月形的伤疤……但是，冷静，要冷静，留加深呼吸，缓缓的吐出一口气，紧紧的盯着前方一点，现在还什么都还没有发生，一切还来得及。

　　他抬起头，看向森田老师，这个在梦中成为他初恋的女子，现在有些拘谨的站在台上，却不能在引起留加一丝一毫的兴趣了，如果不是她……小诚也许……不，留加深深的厌恶着这样的自己，小诚的死全部都是自己的错，不，小诚还没有死……现在的诚应该已经在自己不知道的时候办好了所有的转学手续，如果没有出错的话，去办公室的时候，就可以遇见小诚了。留加紧握着自己的手，即使昨天一夜辗转难眠，留加也一点困意都没有。可是，由于具体的时间已经十分模糊，留加分外珍惜每一次去办公室送作业的机会，如果梦境是真的话，那么第一次见面就是在办公室，然后森田老师会让自己带领小诚参观校园。

　　这天留加收拾好作业，走向了办公室，进入办公室的时候，他几乎不能动弹，手上的作业几乎摔落在地上，透过玻璃，他看见了，他看见了小诚，虽然只是一个背影，但是认出那个背影是如此的轻易，就像认出自己一样熟悉，他几乎以为自己再也见不到他了。微卷的短发，挺直的背，消瘦的肩，明亮的眼睛，细瘦的腰身……还有……柔软的双唇，即使背对着自己，留加依然可以轻易的描绘出诚的样子，那样的朝气阳光，带着正直而明亮的眼神。

　　强烈的感情席卷而来，留加几乎感觉到自己心脏传来的剧烈的疼痛，这样清晰的情感从大脑冲向四肢百骸，强烈的泪意几乎要冲出眼眶，他闭了闭眼，握紧了手上的作业，仿佛这样就能压抑住他想扑过去抱住诚的冲动一般，冷静，冷静，留加对自己重复着。

　　他艰难的向前一步，控制着自己全身的肌肉，好让自己看着没有那么迫切，“老师。”他开口道，声音里带着细微的颤抖。

　　“来的正好，影山同学。”森田千寻友善的回头，并没有在意影山黏在诚身上的目光。 “大场同学，我来介绍一下。这是班上的班干部影山留加。”

　　“这位是转学生大场诚，和他的父亲。”

　　“请多指教。”留加轻轻的鞠了一躬，没有人注意到异常，也没有人知道留加为了这次的相见，独自排练了多少次，因为总有一天会在这样的场合相逢，那么一定不能让任何人察觉到异常。从一开始光是想想这个场景就要泣不成声的，直到如今，留加只是带着云淡风轻的微笑，轻轻地说出这四个字。

　　“请好好相处。”大场卫穿着有些紧的西装，这样对留加说着。

　　“请稍微带他参观一下校园吧，我和他的父亲还有一点事情要讲。”森田老师对留加说着。

　　“好。”留加说着，然后示意诚跟着自己，他不小心撞上了诚的目光，在那样单纯的目光里，自身的愧疚，悔恨，卑劣，自私仿佛被暴晒在阳光下，无所遁形。自责与感激几乎冲昏了留加的理智，他在看到诚的时候没有失控，他在听见诚声音的时候没有失控，他甚至有信心在带诚参观校园的时候不会失控，可偏偏就是这样的一双眉眼，这双在留加午夜惊醒时所眷恋的眼睛，这双在梦中被他亲手摧毁的眼睛，此时只是贪恋的不小心多看了一眼，却几乎让留加丢盔卸甲，溃不成军。

　　他转过身，仓皇的向前迈步，留加祈祷着诚能够自己跟上，因为他已经没有了回头的勇气。

 

　　“对了，你的名字真特别。”

　　“我妈妈喜欢海豚”

　　“所以取名叫留加啊。”

　　“对啊。”留加本该转过身，但是他不敢。只要再看小诚一眼，泪水就要滴落眼眶。重逢的狂喜，得知诚还活着的喜悦和感动冲击着他，自己还能平静的站在这里已经是一个奇迹了，留加努力的压抑着自己的情绪，指甲深深的刺入手心，这样的疼痛却更加的加深了他的喜悦和感激，这不是梦境，这是真的，诚真的回来了，眼眶酸涩不已，留加连忙把眼睛闭上，内心只希望此时小诚多把注意力放在面前的电脑上。

　　“叫我留加就可以了。”在小诚看着电脑屏幕的时候，留加突然出声道。

　　“喔，”诚转身看着留加，发现对方正看着自己，“你喊我诚就可以了。”

　　“诚……”，留加重复了一遍，他静静的看着诚，那样认真的凝视让诚几乎以为留加的眼里只有自己一个人存在，太荒谬了，诚在心里自己吐槽着自己，怎么可能呢。

没有任何征兆的，留加的手轻轻的放在了诚的肩膀上，先是指尖轻轻的触碰，然后退开一些，再轻轻的覆上去。

　　“怎么了？”小诚好奇的问道，看向自己肩上的手。

　　“！”留加猛地抬起头，飞快的收回手，“抱歉，没什么，”他飞快的看了一眼自己刚才触摸到的地方，手轻轻握起来，摩挲了几下，“刚刚你肩膀上有点东西。”

　　“啊，是吗，谢啦。”诚没有太在意。

　　“我带你去图书馆看看吧。”

　　

　　

　　“这里真厉害啊。”诚环视着周围林立的书架，不禁感叹道，“但是跟我没有关系。”

　　“不喜欢读书吗？”不是的，你只是喜欢漫画。即使答案早就烂熟于心，留加还是问出了这样的问题。

　　“也没有，漫画方面比较喜欢。”

　　“你听说过吗？吉田战车的传染。”

　　“听说过。”留加用冷静的口吻回答着。是的，小诚，我看过，在过去的两年里，我无数次的翻阅着这套漫画，在我想念你的时候。

　　“真的吗？！”诚的眼睛亮了起来，“那一套漫画超级赞的！”，“下次我们可以一起看！”

　　“好啊。”留加笑着答应着，趁着小诚张望着周围的书架，转身偷偷地抹了把眼睛，然后飞快的转回来，神色如常。

 

　　这天放学，留加坐在河岸上，他捧着自己的小鼠，就好像捧着自己的心，“我见到他了……我见到他了……”。他慢慢的抚摸着小鼠光滑的毛皮，然后悄悄的凑到了小鼠的耳边，轻声呢喃了一句，“我真的，好爱他。”留加说完，又不好意思的笑了起来。

　　他闭上眼，梦里的一幕幕像电影一样闪过脑海，再次睁开眼，留加的双眼已经被惶恐所占据，“小诚真的回来了吗？”他停顿了一下，“不对，小诚一直都在……”，留加低下了头，收拢了手指，有些用力的捧着小鼠，可是眼前的一切却充满了不真实感，他把小鼠放回口袋里，起身开始奔跑。

　　留加站在拉面店外，看着温暖的柔光里忙碌的小诚，眼里的惶恐一点一点的融化，溢出眼眶。他捂着自己的嘴，生怕一出声就会打破这样美好的画面。他呜咽着躲在店外，看着室内温馨的画面，哭的像个孩子。

 

 

　　这天回家，小诚发现夏美偷看了自己写给朋友的信件，他紧紧的皱着眉，“嘭”的一声把抽屉关上，用力的朝楼下跑去。

他与夏美争执起来，“不要做这种事！”最后小诚扔下这一句话，推开夏美，向外面跑去。

骑车路过的留加看见了在桥下倒立的诚。“你在做什么？”

　　“啊……”小诚重新站起来。

　　“我刚从补习班下来。”留加解释道，不，他在心里补充着，我是专门出来找你的。

　　“这样啊。”小诚毫不怀疑的相信了留加的说法。

　　“什么烦恼着你吗？”留加问道。

　　“我家稍微有点……”小诚老实的回答着。

　　“和父母？”

　　“算是吧。”

　　“我也一起吧！”留加紧跟着诚，两人在河边的高地上坐下。

　　“你也有烦恼？”

　　“嗯。”留加放下背包。

　　“和父母？”

　　“那方面也有……”留加说着，“不过我的情况比较无药可救吧？”

　　诚专注地看着留加的侧脸，湖面反射的光勾勒出了留加帅气的轮廓。

　　“以前我的脑袋里有苍蝇，但是现在不会了，烦恼总是接踵而来呢，不过，我已经很幸运了。比大多数人都。”留加若有所思的说着，似乎注意到了诚的疑问，他继而转移了话题， “我来介绍我的挚友。”

　　“小鼠？”

　　“不是，是我的挚友。”留加纠正道。

　　诚看着留加认真的表情，也笑了起来，他伸手摸了摸小鼠柔软的脊背，“请多指教。”， 他温柔的说。

　　留加低头看着小鼠，嘴角的笑意一点一点的隐去了。他低着头语气悲伤的喃喃，“我唯一的朋友。”

　　“那这样好了，”看到这样的留加，小诚脱口而出，“我来当你的朋友。”

　　“真的吗？”留加惊喜的抬头看着诚，诚几乎以为他在留加的眼里看到了闪耀的星辰。

　　“当然是真的！”诚自信满满的说。

　　“诚，你真好。”留加笑着看着诚，可是过了一会儿，留加的表情又有些为难……

　　“怎么了？”诚察觉到了留加不自然的样子。

　　“我们的班级，有很严重的欺凌事件。”留加说，“转学生，很容易受欺负的，如果诚被欺负，我也会一起被欺负的。”

　　“还有这种事？”诚显得很惊讶。

　　“是的，”留加拉过诚的手，“所以，被逼着出风头，或者做了引人注意的事情，很容易被一群人欺凌的。”

　　诚闻言，低头思考着什么，也因此错过了留加在夜里一闪而过的眼神。

　　留加看见了诚的迟疑，“小诚，我很担心你，刚刚转来可能不了解，这所学校和你想象中的不太一样。”

　　“我知道了，”诚抬起头，“会注意的，谢谢你，留加。”

　　“嗯。”留加笑了起来。

 

　　第二天的语文课，吵吵闹闹的课堂里只有几个人在听森田老师上课。周围的同学嬉笑着，打闹着，完全没有把老师放在眼里。

　　小诚沈着脸，看着周围玩闹的同学，怒意渐渐占据了头脑，他的手几次握成拳又松开，想要拍桌而起，却突然想到了昨晚留加的话，他转过头看着留加，果然对上了留加担心的眼神。留加摇了摇头，诚转回去，咬了咬牙，没有任何动作。

　　但是身边的同学越发的变本加厉起来，小诚又转过头看着留加，留加却还是摇了摇头，露出了恳求的眼神。小诚的拳头握紧了又松开，复而又握紧，眼看着忍无可忍的时候，教室的后门突然打开，教导主任的头探了进来，愤怒的大喊着：吵什么吵不要再闹了，安静一点！

教室里蓦地肃静下来，教导主任满意的点了点头，“森田老师，请继续上课。”

　　“啊，好的，非常抱歉。”森田老师向主任鞠了一躬，然后又开始讲课。

　　留加望着小诚的背影，肩膀慢慢的放松下来，他做到了……留加观察着四周，没有嘲讽的讥笑，没有窃窃私语的议论，更没有的恶意眼神，现实的世界开始和梦中的场景产生偏差，我一定不会让你有事的，留加看着小诚专注的背影，握着笔的力道不自觉的收紧，就像死死抓着最后一个希望。

 

　　第二天留加来到学校，看了眼小诚空荡干净的桌面，径直掠过，坐在了自己的座位上。

　　“早！”小诚拉开门，向大家打着招呼，教室里的空气停滞了一瞬间，却又立刻恢复正常，大家继续谈笑着，打闹着，就像没有小诚这个人存在一样。他感受到教室里不友善的气氛，抿了抿嘴，目光对上了后排的留加。

　　留加回望着他，点了点头，露出了温暖的笑意。

　　诚也笑了起来。

 

 


	2. 真心的朋友

第二部分 真心的朋友

　　

　　没有人知到在留加刚醒来的那一个月里发生了什么，连影山小与也不知道。这一段讳莫如深的经历在留加未来的人生里再也没有被提起过。

　　其实在刚刚退烧的一个月里，留加几度度处于崩溃的边缘。那个梦境过于混乱和真实，以至于留加一直分不清自己究竟存在于什么样的世界。小诚在屋顶上绝望的眼神过于真实，

　　留加甚至有过自杀的念头，如果早就知道了悲剧的结局，是不是提早结束自己的生命才是正确的选择？如果注定要失去小诚，自己还能不能再次承受失去小诚……

　　答案是如此的显而易见。以至于留加光是稍加设想就已经痛苦的无法呼吸。但是……在那么多悲观黑色的想法里，那一点微弱的，如同星光一样闪烁的希望显得如此珍贵：假如……现在小诚真的还活着……这个疯狂而大胆的想法像毒品一样侵蚀着他，每当留加以为自己坚持不下去的时候，这个如同泡沫一样美好的设想就像海市蜃楼一样出现在他的眼前，让他从崩溃中挣扎出来，他无数次的想要告别这个世界，但是，万一，万一小诚还活在这个世界上？这个奢望每每让留加即将杀死自己的时候让他的手停在半空。他贪恋着这一丝可能，在这个也许有着小诚的世界里苟延残喘，浑浑噩噩的被困在现实与梦境之间，慢慢的都是小诚的样子。在那片混乱里，留加重新开始思考这个问题：害死小诚的人，到底是谁。留加睁开眼睛，他想到，如果自己是导致悲剧的罪魁祸首，那么自己是不是也有可能阻止这一切的发生？

　　仰躺在床上，留加突然间清醒过来。

　　那个时候，距离修和学园的开学，还有三天。

 

　　“体育课的衣服呢……”小诚慌乱的翻找着自己的柜子，没有，没有，到处都没有……眼看着就要上课，他眼里恐慌渐渐蔓延开来，他蹲下身，在柜子底部摸索着，即使知道这样也是徒劳……

　　“小诚。”留加抱着一团白色的道服跑了过来，“你的体育服。”

　　“留加？哪里找到的？”诚有些惊讶的看到留加拿着的东西。

　　“被扔在外面了。”留加把成团的衣服拎起来，拍了拍上面的灰，皱着眉说，“抱歉，还是有点脏了。”

　　“这个不要紧的。”小诚感激的抬起头，“谢谢你，留加，帮大忙了。”

　　“没事，”留加笑着摇了摇头，“我也只是凑巧而已。”

　　下课的时候，留加先一步回到教室，眼尖的他看到小诚的抽屉里有一本书没有被放好，他上前正准备把书摆好，却感觉到书的异样，他重新把书拿出来，翻开课本，看着上面被黑色的马克笔涂满的痕迹，眼神渐渐冷了下来。

　　留加重重地合上书，按着原样放回了小诚的抽屉，转身从几个课桌里拿出课本，毫不犹豫的扔进了垃圾桶。

　　

　　这是留加跟踪新见的第四天。恨意如同野草一般疯狂滋长，驱使着留加一步一步的实践着自己的计划。

　　他看着新见低着头，向一家书店走去，留加犹豫了一下，闪身跟着进了书店。好在书店很大，他躲在书架后面，握紧了手中的相机，观察着新见的一举一动。

　　新见进了书店下层之后不停的环视着周围的人，尤其是店长和店员的位置。

　　留加意识到紧紧地盯着新见的动作，此时新见正在伸手把手边的书偷偷地塞到自己的包里。看到这个画面，留加只愣了一秒，然后立刻举起相机，把全过程拍摄下来。此时店主向新见走去，眼看着事情就要暴露，留加收起相机拿起旁边的教材胡乱翻阅着。

　　“喂，你是不是偷书了？！”留加的身体一点一点地前倾，生怕听漏了一句。急促的脚步蹬蹬地上楼，留加抬头看过去，冰冷的眼神目送着新见向楼上跑去的背影，店长和店员紧随其后，很快就把他按倒在了楼梯上。留加抬起相机又按了几下快门，然后把相机塞到背包里，微扬的嘴角勾起满意的弧度。

　　静静地等待骚动过去，留加也走上书店上层，正准备离开，却惊讶的看见小诚正在结账。

　　小诚正好抬头也看到了留加，“留加！”

　　“你怎么在这里？”留加惊讶的问道。

　　“我……”小诚看了眼手上的课本，欲言又止，“……买书。”

　　留加看到小诚手上拿着的新课本，心里明白了个大概。不过刚才新见也是从这里出去……思及至此，留加的眼神转深。

　　“留加？”看到留加没有回应，诚又喊了一声。

　　“嗯？”回过神，留加看向诚，眼里的阴霾一扫而光，干净明亮的眸子里找不到一丝阴沉的影子。

　　两人一起在河边走着，“去我家玩吧。”留加邀请道，完全没有追问书店的事情。

　　“好啊。”小诚悄悄的松了口气，点了点头。

　　

　　

　　留加把鲜红的果汁倒进玻璃壶里，“只有番茄汁啊。”。

　　“什么都可以。”小诚在房间里新奇的张望着，“好宽敞的房间啊，你爸爸是什么工作？”

　　“我爸爸在我四岁的时候就死了。”留加端着杯子过来，一边放下杯子，一边平静的回答。

　　“啊，抱歉。”小诚连忙道歉，有些自责的抿了抿唇，看着留加，一脸做错事的表情。

　　“几乎没有什么印象了。”留加看到诚的表情，出声安慰道。

　　“你妈妈呢？”小诚转移了话题。

　　“开店。”

　　“啊，所以才……”小诚点了点头，刚想表示赞同，却被留加打断，“有人赞助的。”

　　被留加突然的打断吓了一跳，小诚敏锐的意识到自己也许问了不该问的事情，他看见了留加面无表情的脸，窘迫的低下了头。

　　留加端起自己的杯子，却没有喝杯子里的饮料，“嘛……没事的，”他看着杯子鲜红的果汁，脸色和缓了一些，安慰道，“你早晚都会了解到的。”

　　小诚抬起头，圆圆的眼睛带着疑惑。

　　留加看到了诚纯粹的目光投向，蛰伏在心底那只叫做羞耻的野兽渐渐安静下来，他组织了一下语言，“我的妈妈，在……”他低头看着自己手上的杯子，吸了口气，重新开始说道，“在和有妇之夫交往。”说出来了……留加闭了闭眼，就像在人前揭开了自己的伤疤，即使是小诚，留加还是感觉到了难堪，羞耻，疼痛，却又感觉松了一口气。

　　“诶？”诚十分意外。留加抬头注视着诚的眼睛，却没有发现任何除了惊讶意外的东西，厌恶，鄙夷，不屑，这些都没有。

　　一时半会，小诚吃惊不已，他张了张口，却不知道说些什么，“也许，她有自己的苦衷吧……”似乎察觉到自己语言的无力，小诚低下了头，有些不知所措的抓着自己的杯子。

　　倒是留加轻轻的笑了，他举起自己的杯子，伸出去用力碰了下小诚手中的杯子，“为了我们的友谊。”

　　“嗯。”小诚没有任何迟疑，“为了我们的友谊。”

　　两个玻璃杯轻轻相碰，发出清脆的声响。

　　“其实，”小诚喝了一口番茄汁，“我们家也有点……但是没有那么，啊，但是我并不是说留加你……”他刚开口，就意识到自己说错了话，笨拙的不知道该如何解释。

　　“没事的，小诚，没有关系。”留加安抚道，“你们家怎么了？”

　　小诚低头说着，“我妈妈在我很小的时候去世了，”然后他抬头偷偷的瞟了一眼留加，看见留加正专注的看着自己，他有些不好意思的又低下头，继续说着，“现在爸爸和继母在一起，继母还怀了小宝宝。”

　　“你继母对你很差劲吗？”虽然已经知道了答案，留加还是适时接到。

　　“不不，怎么会，”小诚连忙摆手解释，“她……是个很好的人。”说完着这句话，诚的声音渐渐的弱了下去。

　　“……但是她不是我的妈妈。”诚讷讷着，低下了头。

　　接着感觉到自己的面前出现了阴影，小诚抬起头，留加不知什么时候起身来到了自己面前，他蹲下身，眼神温柔的看着自己，小诚看着留加真诚的眼神，忘了反应。

　　留加低身轻轻握住了小诚的手，“我知道。”

　　“我知道。”他重复了一边。

　　小诚用力地回握住留加的手，神采渐渐的回到眼中。

　　

　　留加半跪在在摄影教室的桌子下面，用螺丝起子安装着窃听装置。他的手在飞快的动作着，脑子里却孩子回放着那天在书店里的画面：当时小诚在书店门口不自然的动作和反应……留加分析着，小诚撞见了新见被店员抓住的可能性很大，如果新见知道小诚掌握了他的把柄的话……留加手上的动作慢了下来，眼神复杂，新见一定不会轻易放过小诚的，思及至此，留加咬了咬牙，重新加快了手上的动作。

　　他确认窃听器已经被固定在桌下之后，收拾好所有的工具，趁着没人发现，留加立刻离开摄影教室。

　　然而在教室门外还没来得及进去，留加就听见了小诚愤怒的怒喊声：“那就叫警察过来！来看看钢笔上有没有我的指纹啊！？”他立刻打开门，看见小诚一步步的逼近武藤。“可以吗？可以吗？”

　　留加扫视了一圈，栽赃吗？真是幼稚的手段，他眯起眼，看向武藤的眼神流露出憎恨。

　　武藤低着头，看不清表情，他被诚逼回到座位上，害怕的嚅嗫着：“大概……大概是我自己放，放错了包吧……”

　　留加正要上前给武藤一个警告，上课的却铃声适时响起，站在后门的留加余光看到老师进来的身影，他不动声色的回到了自己的座位上。

　　等到放学之后。“今天……”留加和小诚并肩走着，“你没事吧？”留加问道。

　　“……喔，”小诚立刻反应过来，“没事。”

　　又过了一会，“留加，你说的是对的。”小城的声音闷闷的。“我以前的学校，完全没有这样的事情啊……”他顿了顿，“一直都是这样吗？”

　　“嗯，算是吧。”留加点了点头，“但是，没有关系，我会保护你的。”一定会的。诚，我唯一的愿望就是你能够好好地活着，其他的……思及至此留加心里有些酸涩，他压下这种异样的感觉。

　　其他的，都不重要。

　　

　　回家之后，留加收到了妈妈的情人送的小刀，他随便附和了几句便找了个借口匆匆回房，回到房间之后，留加锁好门，带上耳机坐在书桌前确认着摄影教室的监听到的录音：大量的寂静，然后是有人进来，有人出去，社团活动的交谈……这些都不是他想要的。

　　“喜欢吗？”新见的声音从耳机里传了过来。然后是关上门的声音。“大学的时候，我是登山社团的成员。”

　　“想进入社团吗？”

　　留加静静的听着，调整着手上的设备，突然他的手停止了动作，清晰的声音传了过来。

　　“不……”这是小诚的声音！留加的神情紧张起来，握着设备的手不自觉的收紧。

　　“我是顾问，非常欢迎。”新见的声音又传来。听到这句话，留加的面庞几乎被愤怒扭曲，梦中新见对小诚的所做作为像火一样炙烤着留加的心脏，留加拔出了刚才收到的小刀，他静静的凝视着反射着寒光的刀锋，握着刀的手因为过于用力而发抖，留加的双眼因愤怒而睁大，他用力的把刀插在新见的照片上，那张新见在书店里的照片上每一道刻痕都穿透了照片，早已破烂的认不出原型，留加没有多施舍那张照片一眼，重新戴上耳机继续听着。

　　“但是，我没有相机的。”小城的声音传出来，紧接着是柜门打开的声音，又关上。

　　“我的旧的给你用。”新见和善的声音传过来，留加听到这种声音几乎想要作呕，他痛苦的抓着自己的头发，“不用客气。”新见的声音继续传来。留加伸手，抓过空白的录音带，手上飞快的动作起来。

　　“但是……”小诚的声音充满着犹豫。留加仔细听着，生怕错过任何一个音节。

　　“有个有钱的富人却有偷盗行为吗？医学上的调查是新城代谢的速率过高。肾的活动变的异常的活跃。这个和生殖的腺体有密切的关连，生理期间分泌出打量的肾上腺素。她在去掉肾上腺素之后，刚好抑制住了偷盗行为。也就是说，这是关于身体上的问题。”闻言，留加露出了讥诮的笑容。

　　“没有告诉任何人。”诚的声音传了出来。“从今往后，我也绝对不会。”

　　录音里再次传来诚的声音。

　　“诚……”留加听着诚的声音，僵硬的面部渐渐的软化下来，他温柔的抚摸着手上的窃听装置，仿佛自己抚摸的是小诚的面庞，“诚……已经，没关系了。”

 

　　留加推开拉面店的门，又看到了熟悉的场景，留加有一瞬间的恍惚，忙碌的拉面店看起来美好的像在做梦……不，留加回过神，摇了摇头。

　　“欢迎光临。”明亮的女声提醒着留加这就是现实。他张望了一下，“大场同学在吗？”

　　大场卫向他走来，“学校的朋友？”

　　“嗯。”留加笑着点了点头，朋友，已经是朋友了啊……心里的那个地方温暖了起来。

　　“直接上去吧，他在房间里。”大场卫打了招呼。

　　“谢谢。”留加微微鞠了一躬，向楼上走去。

　　“鞋子在这里。”一个年轻的女人向笑着对留加说道。

　　“打扰了。”留加点了点头。

　　顺着昏暗窄小的楼梯，留加一步一步的上楼，远远地，望见门缝里透出温暖的光。

　　走上前，他敲了敲门，他静静地等待了一会儿，那个日夜思念着的声音响起。

　　“请进。”那个声音这样说道。

　　留加推开门，他看到那个他深爱着的人望向自己，带着那个人自己都没有察觉到的开朗干净的笑容。“留加。”那个人这样呼唤着自己。

　　留加几乎要落下泪来。

　　没有任何阴谋，没有任何算计，没有任何伪装，留加度过了他人生中最快乐的一个夜晚。他与小诚在房间里聊天，然后在吃饭的时候下楼和小诚的家人一起说笑，听着大场卫说着年轻时候的风流韵事，叔叔的神情带着不好意思却又得意洋洋。小诚的继母如同小诚所言，是一个开朗的好人，谈笑间尽是其乐融融的氛围。留加还第一次真正的体验公共浴池，在这样的气氛下留加甚至有一种错觉，那就是自己也是大场家的一份子，家族的关系是这样的吗？热水的蒸汽下，留加看不真切。但是快乐却如此真实，他看向诚，明明说着抱怨的话语，眼角眉梢却尽是笑意，看着这样的诚，留加也笑了起来。这就是快乐吗，这就是自由吗？留加发现自己在过去所缺失的东西，原来是这么简单就可以得到的。在这样温暖里，留加甚至理解了为什么青蛙最后会被麻痹在温水里，贪恋这样的温暖，是所有生物的本能吧。很多场景划过留加的脑际，他看见小时候被外婆嫌弃的眼神，空档的屋子，没有食物的桌子，只有一个人的房间，还有母亲被那个人拥抱的样子，就像阴影一样，在这样明亮温暖的屋子里，跟着自己，如影随行，他一开始为什么要接近诚呢？最初的理由已经有些记不清了，但是仿佛被本能所控制，像昆虫趋近光源一样，他被诚吸引着，情不自禁的靠近，继而上了瘾，一种，连戒掉的想法都不曾出现过的，毒瘾。

　　为什么要去嫉妒呢？他回忆起了梦里看到过的同样的场景，诚是这么美好，光是远远的看着他，就已经是占了莫大的便宜。

　　

　　顺着安静的坡道，留加推着自行车站在屋子的门前，熟悉的豪华轿车停在门口，一瞬间，残留在留加嘴角的那抹笑意，也失去了踪影。

　　留加打开家门，偌大的房子却冷清而沉寂，他打开自己的房门，关门声回荡在空旷的屋子里。留加整理着之前收集到的录音，把录制好的录音带放进了准备好的信封里，然后小心翼翼的封上。

　　留加冰冷的目光望向隔壁房间所在的方向，久久都没有移动。

 

　　清晨，作为值日生的小诚和其他同学一起打扫着远离主校区的兔子舍。察觉到周围敌意的目光，小诚抬起头，看着周围的同学向自己逼来，为首的武藤手里举着金属的簸箕。诚一步步的后退，而众人却一再向前逼迫着，诚紧张的低下头，确认着背后的路线，计算着逃脱的可能性。

　　“你们在干什么？”留加直视着武藤，目光毫不掩饰的残忍冷漠。

　　听见留加冷清而带着压抑的怒火的声音传来，小诚惊讶的抬起头，看见留加坚定的站在自己面前。此时诚只能看到留加的背影，而传来的声音里，愤怒和威慑是那么分明，诚突然发现他还没有见过留加生气的样子，诚怔怔的望着留加的背影。

　　被留加的气势震慑，一时之间武藤竟说不出话来，仿佛看到了地狱的恶鬼，他全身僵硬发抖，眼睛睁到最大，恐惧还是从眼中溢了出来。

　　武藤手边的人看到留加站在转学生这边，立刻向反方向逃窜着，武藤摔倒在地上，金属制的簸箕掉落在地上，发出清脆的响声，这声响把武藤吓得脸色苍白，他手脚并用的向后爬去，滚爬着逃跑了。跑了没多远，武藤摔倒在地上，他飞快的爬起来，用胳膊擦了擦脸，眼神里流露出恨意。

　　“你没事吧？”留加转过身来，担心的搭上诚的肩膀。

　　“我没事……”诚有气无力的笑了笑，眼前的留加，分明是带着担心和温柔的表情。

　　“谢谢。”诚感激的说着。

　　“谢什么，我当然要帮你了。”留加按着诚的肩膀安慰道。留加的余光掠过旁边的教学楼，一件极其重要的事情闪过了他的脑海。

　　如果没有记错的话，留加的心里闪过不详的预感，现在所对的窗子，就是新见所在的办公室。他眯起眼，却始终看不清那个小小的窗户里到底有没有人影。

　　

　　办公室内，靠窗的新见望着两个少年相互扶持的画面，手里的纸质咖啡杯渐渐扭曲变形，咖啡顺着指缝滴洒到地上，像血一样溅开。

 

 


	3. 被埋藏的爱恋

第三部分 被埋藏的爱恋

 

　　游泳课——

　　宫崎老师背着手，喊着口令训练着同学们的游泳。

　　下课铃响起，“那么，今天就到这里。”说完他刚转过身，一颗充气排球就向他扔过来，正中后脑勺。

　　“谁干的？”宫崎老师愤怒的转过身来，泳池里一阵令人窒息的寂静，有几个人不动声色的看了眼面无表情的留加，一个声音喊道。“是武藤同学！”

　　“是你吗？！”宫崎老师愤怒的看向站在水里的武藤。

　　武藤露出恐惧的神情。宫崎老师没有说话，武藤几乎在沉默中惊恐的几乎痉挛。

　　“嘛，算了，你小子给我注意点。”宫崎老师扔下这句话，转身离去。

　　同学们也都在水中散去。

　　泳池边，已经上岸的留加弯腰向刚刚游到岸边的小诚伸出了手，小诚抬头，看到留加便笑了出来，他抓住留加的手，一个用力，从水中出来，两人并肩离去。

　　没有人注意到此时武藤盯着诚起身的背影，目光如同毒蛇一样森冷。

　　

　　小诚在天台上，弯着腰扶着不稳的屋顶，眼看着就要掉下去。

　　又是这个梦境。留加攥着自己的领口，痛苦的弯下腰来。明明知道是梦境，但是还是没有办法控制自己，他不想看向诚的眼睛，那双没有任何信任和希望的眼睛。但是他必须得伸出手，然后诚会拒绝，摔下屋顶。梦境重复了太多次，他没有办法阻止这一切，仿佛囚徒一样被迫在梦中重复着这个场景，即使知道这是梦境，也没有办法苏醒。不是说过，梦境里是没有痛觉的吗？为什么，留加按住自己的心脏，这里会传来疼痛呢？不，留加看向屋顶，他要救诚，“诚，”他把手伸向诚，“抓住我的手！”，他看着诚，可是这次他看不清诚眼睛，只能感觉到此时诚正一动不动的看着他，“诚，抓住我的手。”留加急的几乎哭出来，他大声的喊着，把手继续往前伸了出去。

　　可是这一次，诚没有掉下去，那个屋顶上的身影朝自己靠近，一直湿漉漉的手抓住了自己，留加一个用力，诚向自己靠过来，一切好像慢动作一样，他看到诚被拉向自己，越来越近，离屋顶越来越远，迷雾渐渐散去，诚的面孔变的清晰，这一次，没有绝望，没有崩塌，两只手安然无恙的紧紧相握，诚的眼睛里带着笑意，紧紧地抓着自己的手，朝着自己扑过来……

　　“！”留加睁开眼睛，他愣了很久都没有回过神来。他的意识仿佛还停留在诚握住自己手的那一瞬间，直到鼻子传来一阵阵酸楚蔓延到了眼眶，他的手还紧紧的握成拳头，还不敢松开，他吸了吸鼻子，露出了有些茫然的表情，一时之间他不知道自己是喜是悲，手上仿佛还残存着清晰的触感，手上的每一个毛孔每一个细胞都记忆着刚才被握住的力道，留加闭上了眼睛，第一次从梦中醒来之后还想再睡一会儿。

　　

　　留加提着包，走在上学的路上。

　　“留加！”身后传来熟悉的声音。

　　“早啊，诚。”留加看见诚，愣了一秒，便笑了起来。

　　两人肩并着肩一起上学，留加打破了沉默，“这个学校，”他开口说道。“就是这个样子，充满了欺凌，如果别人没有被欺负，那么你就会成为被欺负的那个。”

　　“我……我以前的学校，从来没有发生这样的事情。”诚低下头，脑海里重复着这几天发生的事情。

　　“但是没有关系的，”留加停下脚步，无比认真的凝视着诚的眼睛，“我一定会保护好诚的。”

　　“我也会保护你的。”仿佛受到留加情绪的感染，诚也坚定的回望着留加。“你是我的挚友啊。”

　　突如其来的这句话撞进了留加的心里，一瞬间眼泪涌上眼眶，好像自从留加从那场漫长的梦中醒来，眼泪就不受自己控制一般，一个不小心它们就会滴落下去。

　　他笑了起来，趁机用力的眨了眨眼，“人类总是在盛怒之下将对方看得过于坚强，又在同情对方的时候把对方看得过于脆弱。在盛怒之下，人们往往犯下错误。”他这样说着。

　　“啊？”小诚有些反应不过来。

　　“对了，诚，你有恋爱过吗？”留加问道，转移了话题。

　　“嗯，算是有吧……”诚坦诚的说着。“以前学校的同学。”

　　“这样吗。”留加看向旁边，心里涌起不知名的酸涩，他转过身，压下心里那种异样的感情，“我只告诉你，有一位对我来说非常重要的人。”

　　诚好奇的看过去，只看见了留加露出了温柔的神情，还带着什么呢？诚不明白，后来他回想了很多次这天所看到的留加的眼神，不仅是温柔，不仅是爱，还有什么别的，一种纯粹的，难以言喻的情感。诚思考了很多年，终于在多年后的那天，他再次在留加的眼里看到这种情感的时候，他突然明白了，那种纯粹而疯狂的感情，叫做虔诚。只是，现在的诚，对此还一无所知。

　　“我非常的害怕失去那个重要的人，”留加没有注意到诚不解的目光，“我做过一场很长很长的梦，梦到那个重要的人，已经不在了。”留加看向远方，他感觉到诚担忧的目光，又回过头，看向小诚，“因为有重要的人，所以才能感受到什么是自由，什么是安定，什么是自己想要的东西，不再孤独。”

“但是有的时候我还是梦到最后那个人离开我的时候的场景，然后在半夜惊醒，”留加瑟缩了一下，右手抓住自己的左臂，“我最喜欢的作家，说地狱是由于不能再爱而感受到的痛苦。”他顿了顿，继续说道：“而那个噩梦，就像是地狱一样。”

“那是一场噩梦真的是太好了，”留加握住诚的手，“可是我很害怕，如果现在我们经历的也是一场梦怎么办？……”留加看着诚，兀自笑的悲哀，“这样的我是不是很可笑？”

诚立刻回握住留加的手，用力的摇了摇头，虽然他并没有很理解留加的话语，但是他可以感受到留加在担心着什么，诚用力地抓着留加的手，眼神坚定的看着他。

　　看见诚的动作，留加的神情愈发的温柔，“因为已经经历过了末日，所以才会更加的珍惜现在的生活。”他在心里补充着，即使不惜一切代价，也要守护着这样的美好的现实。他已经有了觉悟。

　　“小诚，我们已经是挚友了，对吧。”留加小声问出了这样的问题，却低着头不敢看诚的反应。

　　诚突然觉得眼前的留加就像是一只胆怯的小动物，他的手搭上留加的肩膀，留加抬起头看着自己，诚看着那双氤氲着水光的眼睛，几乎要迷失在了这双眸子里。那双饱含着孤独和温柔的双眼，毒品一样让人忍不住沉沦，诚情不自禁地说了出来，“是的，留加，我们是挚友。”

　　

　　夜里，留加继续跟踪着新见，在陌生的街道里穿梭着，新见走的有些急促，也根本没有发现自己已经成为了别人的猎物。

　　留加紧紧的跟在他后面，看到新见停了下来，他顺着新见的目光望过去，是一家便利店，留加有些不解，但还是举起相机把新见偷拍的样子全部照了下来。新见似乎对前方的便利店非常感兴趣，拍了几张之后还恋恋不舍的站在原地，仿佛正在欣赏着什么。留加稍加考虑，便偷偷绕道新见的后方，将举着相机的新见和前方发便利店一起拍下来。

 

　　留加按照约好的，来到小诚家等小诚一起出去玩，在进门前，留加把一个鼓鼓的白色的信封塞进了小诚家的邮箱。

　　“好了吗？”留加看见诚正好从楼上下来。

　　“嗯！”

　　

　　此时，拉面店。两人刚走不久之后。

　　“欢迎光临。”

　　“啊，是森田老师啊。”大场卫热情的招呼着。

　　森田和新见并排坐到拉面店前。新见露出虚伪的笑容和森田谈笑着。等到快吃完的时候，新见状似不经意的提了一句，“社团最近少了一部相机啊。”交谈甚欢的气氛顿时凝固。

　　“社团的备品被偷了一个，可是忘记上锁，这是我的失误。”

　　“怎么会这样的呢？”森田老师担心的问。

　　“那是学生偷的吧？”大场猜测着，仔细的观察着新见露出了为难的表情。

　　“不对吧，大概是外面的人偷得。”

　　大场夫妇闻言变了脸色。

　　“啊，”新见拿起旁边的纸巾擦了擦嘴，掩盖住嘴角的笑容，“我们也差不多要离开了。”他抬眸，眼里只是温和的笑意。

　　“那我们先走了，谢谢款待。”森田老师看到新见要走，也起身。

　　夏美看到丈夫阴沉着脸，只好说着客气的话，将老师们送到门口。夏美转过身进来的时候，看见信箱里有东西，便顺手拿了进来。

　　“有人寄来了东西，好像不是信件啊。”夏美开口说着，想转移丈夫的注意力。

　　而大场卫还是低着头，黑着一张脸，不发一语。

　　夏美拆开信封，一卷录音带掉了出来。她惊讶的抬头看向丈夫，大场卫也投来了疑惑的眼神。

　　夫妻两人坐在桌前，听着录音带里传来嘶嘶的杂音，然后一个男声从录音机里传了出来：

　　“喜欢吗？”……“想进入社团吗？”

　　这是什么？夏美用眼神询问着丈夫。而大场卫却只是凝重的看着那个缓缓播放的录音机。

　　“不……”年轻的声音从录音机里传出来。

　　“小诚的声音！”夏美惊呼，认了出来。

　　“嘘！”大场卫向妻子做了个噤声的手势，夏美连忙安静下来。

　　“我是顾问，非常欢迎。”还是那个男声。

　　“这个声音是……”夏美犹豫的看向自己的丈夫，把话吞了回去。

　　“但是，我没有相机的。”小诚的声音又传出来。

　　“我的旧的给你用。”

　　“但是……”隔着录音机，夏美都察觉到了小诚的为难和不好意思。

　　“不用客气。”那个男声听起来沉稳而鼓励。

　　“嘶嘶……”然后是长时间的沉默，录音到了尾声。

　　听完录音，大场卫久久没有说话，夏美小心翼翼的打量着丈夫的神情，松了一口气。

　　“小诚果然不是这样的人啊。”夏美放松下来，摸了摸自己的肚子。她看向丈夫依然紧绷着的脸，“你还在紧张些什么？另外那个人就是新见老师吧？”

　　“你有没有想过，这录音是怎么来的？”大场卫问道，“那新见老师为什么突然在我们面前提起呢？”

　　“……”夏美愣住了，的确，这个问题她还没有想到。“但是，”她的表情也严肃起来，直起身，手搭着丈夫的肩膀，“这至少说明了一点，小诚没有说谎。这不是小诚的问题。”

　　看见妻子这样难得严肃的语气，大场卫也点了点头，“我们……的确不该随便怀疑小诚。”

　　“但是……”大场卫看着已经停止工作的录音机，久久没有说出下文。

　　

　　“你还真的不会滑冰啊。”留加看着抱着栏杆不肯撒手的小诚，笑出声来。

　　“我都说了我第一次来嘛。”小诚一边回嘴，一边紧紧的扶着栏杆，小心翼翼的移动着。

　　“不要怕，过来啊。”留加向小诚伸出手。

　　“我我真的不会滑啊……”小诚看向留加的手，自己的双手却还是紧紧的抱着栏杆。

　　留加干脆上前，抓住小诚手，直接把小诚向前方拖去，“啊啊啊啊啊！”小诚不受控制的向前滑去，却被留加稳稳的带在身后。

　　“你看。”留加牵着诚的手，“很好玩吧。”他继续拉着动作僵硬的小诚，作势要放开手。

　　“别！”小诚紧紧地抓着留加的手，谨慎的看着前方的冰面，留加偷偷地笑了起来。

　　他拖着小诚滑了两圈，小诚开始渐渐地掌握要领，“你可千万别松手啊。”小诚紧握着留加的手，一边小心翼翼的试图自己迈步。

　　留加看着小诚紧张的样子，温柔从眼角眉梢洋溢出来。如果可以永远这样就好了，如果小诚一直这么需要自己，抓着自己的手一直都不放开……光是想想都能够感觉得心底的狂喜，“不会松手的。”留加回答道，“不会松手的。”

　　

　　这天早上上学的时候，留加思考着相片的问题，一边从桥上走过，突然被武藤叫住，

　　“影山同学。”武藤的声音从后面传来，留加皱了皱眉，不自觉的露出厌恶的表情，余光看到还有几个同学聚集在一起。

　　“也给你一支，”武藤递过来一只银色的钢笔。

　　留加没有动，他连头都没有低一下，只是眼睛向下瞟了眼，然后又看向前方，没有任何表情。

　　“独有的东西哦，全日本只有我有。”武藤看到留加没有动作，又连忙加上了几句。

留加盯着那支笔，他仿佛又看到了那天进教室发现诚被冤枉偷钢笔的样子，他伸手抓过笔，毫不犹豫的向桥下扔去，然后大步向前走去。

　　“大家……怎么这样啊？”武藤心疼的看向河里，手指深深的抠住白色的扶栏，“怎么……这样……”他呆呆的望向水面，“不对……不对，”过了一会，他愤怒的说着，“凭什么受欺负的人是我？应该被欺负的，明明是那个转学生啊！”“大场诚……”武藤默念着这个名字，眼神里的恨意一目了然。

　　

　　当留加到学校的时候，不知是谁从天台上撒下了大量的照片。

他拾起散落在学校里的照片，赫然就是宫崎老师的女装照片，而照片的背景……留加的手蓦地收紧——就是那天新见偷拍的便利店的场景。留加惊讶的抬起头，所有的事情全部联系了起来，他看向空中，已经没有照片从从中落下，但是已经造成同学和老师们的骚动，宫崎愤怒的朝着天台跑去。留加飞快的转身，冲向摄影部的活动教室。

　　用偷配的备用钥匙打开门，留加焦急的在活动室里翻找着，在哪里，在哪里？他在暗房里翻找着，没有，新见的抽屉也没有，到处都没有。不，我得冷静下来，留加伸手抓着自己的头发，这些照片无疑是新见拍的，但是他一定不会让别人怀疑上自己，怎么做……才能转移注意……嫁祸，对！就是嫁祸！猛地抬头，留加看向了社员的柜子，没有犹豫了一秒钟，他立刻上前，从口袋里拿出铁丝，努力的鼓捣着其中一扇柜门，费了一番功夫，留加终于撬开了锁，他打开门，一大堆底片映入眼帘，留加拿出底片，对着光看了看，脸色越发的难看了起来。他合上柜门，把底片塞进了旁边共用的抽屉，还原了刚才被自己翻乱的文件和照片，转身离开。

　　留加冷静向教室里走去，他微微抬眼，看向前方的眼神里，燃烧着仇恨的火焰。

　　然而在教室外，就看到武藤在小诚的桌上点燃了鞭炮，然后用桶罩住，他快步上前拉开门，却看见小诚已经走向了那个桶。

　　“诚！”留加的声音被突然炸响的鞭炮所掩盖，然后是猛地窜起来的火焰，老师及时赶到，把小诚挡在了身后。

　　留加去拿来了抹布，递给了小诚。

　　等到小诚被老师叫出去，留加径直走到武藤的面前，单手按住武藤的手，冰冷无情的目光让武藤一时之间不敢动弹。被压制住的手变的冰凉，武藤仰视着留加，冷汗已经从额际流下来。

　　他拿起了旁边的圆规，毫不掩饰的露出了残忍的笑意。他用力举起圆规，当时注视着这一切的人没有任何人怀疑留加会不会手下留情，因为此时留加身上的戾气已经吓住了所有的人。

　　“嘭！”的一声，伴随着武藤的惨叫，留加留下一声嗤笑，转身离去。

　　圆规深深的，在武藤张开的指缝间，刺入书桌。

　　从此，武藤的命运也彻底的成为了板上钉钉的事情，再也没有了翻身的可能。

 

　　宫崎老师紧紧地抓着新见，愤怒的来到了摄影社团的活动室，在门前用力的拧了几下门把，而门却纹丝不动，他泄愤似得踹了一脚门，恶狠狠的对新见说：“你给我把门打开。”

　　新见掏出了钥匙，刚打开锁，不能新见进去，宫崎就一把推开新见，冲进了活动室，他在里面四处张望着，“暗室在那里。”新见指了指前方，宫崎立刻冲了过去。

　　他在暗房里胡乱翻找着，抓起手边的底片对着灯光查看着，然后不耐烦的扔到一边。等到把暗房翻了个遍，一无所获的宫崎看着那几排学生的柜子。他转身，向新见伸出手。

　　“原则上，我是不可以这样做的。”一边这样说，新见却毫不犹豫的拿出了学生柜门的备用钥匙，递给宫崎。

　　随着一个个柜子被粗暴的打开，新见的嘴角也渐渐上扬，看着宫崎打开了大场诚的柜子，在里面胡乱翻找着，然后打开了下一个柜子。

　　新见惊讶地看着宫崎放过了大场诚的柜子，疯狂的在其他柜子里搜索着，新见的眼珠转了转，目光不动声色的在活动室里搜索着。

　　翻完了所有的柜子却依然一无所获的宫崎暴躁地踢了一脚柜子，愤怒的把桌上的东西都扫到地上，吓得新见后退了半步，无奈狭小的空间容不下宫崎大幅度的动作，宫崎愤怒的推了一把旁边的桌子，桌子的抽屉掉了下来，里面的底片露了出来。

　　宫崎的脸因为愤怒而涨的通红，他弯腰捡起底片，对着光看了几秒钟，突然一把扯起新见的衣领，“就是你们干的！！！”他大声的吼着。

　　“等一下，你先冷静，”新见显然也被这突发事件吓了一大跳，他举起双手，“我完全不知道这是怎么回事啊！”

　　“你怎么可能不知道！”宫崎恨恨的说，布满血丝的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着新见，仿佛要把他生吞活剥一般。

　　“我真的不知道这是怎么回事啊……每一个社员都可以把底片放在这里啊。”新见有些结巴的解释着。

　　“那你也逃不了干系！”扔下这句话，宫崎把新见往墙上一推，拿着底片离开了活动室。靠在墙上的新见缓缓滑坐在地上，他环视过被翻得乱七八糟的活动室，最后视线落脚在宫崎甩上的门，眼神阴狠的几乎萃出毒液。

　　

　　“那个，非常抱歉这个时候来打扰。”大场夫妇和森田老师坐在一间办公室里。

　　“哪里哪里。没有的事情。”森田不好意思的回应着。

　　“那个，新见老师有说相机找到了没有吗？”

　　森田偏过头想了想，“应该还没有吧。”她看向大场夫妇，“怎么了，突然问这样的事情。”

　　“其实……我们在小诚的房间里面发现了这个。”

　　他们把相机放在桌面上。

　　森田看向相机，有些疑惑的眨了眨眼，“这个……难道？”

　　“不不，我想不是的。”大场卫摆了摆手，拿出了一个录音机，“让我们疑惑的，是这个。”

　　他按下了播放键。

　　“喜欢吗？”……“想进入社团吗？”

　　“不……”

　　“我是顾问，非常欢迎。”

　　“但是，我没有相机的。”

　　“我的旧的给你用。”

　　“但是……”“不用客气。”

　　……

　　“这是什么？”森田老师目瞪口呆的看着已经不再发出声音的录音机。

　　“里面的男性的声音，是新建老师吗？”大场卫关切的问道。

　　“嗯，”森田低着头，“应该是新见老师的声音。”

　　“你们怎么会有这个？”

　　“我们也不知道，被白色的信封装着邮寄到我们家的。如果没有这个录音，我们几乎以为这个相机是小诚偷的了。”大场卫顿了顿，又加上一句，“当然我们相信小诚不是这样的孩子。”

　　“啊，当然，我也不觉得大场君是那样的人。”森田坚定的对大场夫妇说道。“只是……”森田的目光投向那个录音机。

　　“奇怪，不是森田老师寄给我们的吗？”

　　“当然不是。”森田慌张的后退一些，双手一起摆了摆，急忙和录音带撇清关系。

　　“既然相机不是小诚拿的，那为什么新见老师特意在我们面前说呢？”大场夏美犹豫了一下，还是这样轻声问道。

　　“只是巧合吧……”森田有些不确定的说。

　　“可是相机就是他借给小诚的，却还特地在我们面前提起这样的话题，本身就很奇怪啊。”夏美的声调高了些。

　　“你冷静点。”大场卫对夏美小声说着。

　　“抱歉……”夏美低下头。

　　“我明白了。”虽然有些犹豫，森田老师依然向两人点点头。“我会问一下新见老师的。”

　　“不过，”森田老师接着说，把桌上的相机推回给大场夫妇，“这是新见老师给小诚的东西，你们还是放回去吧，那个不见的相机一定不是小诚拿的。”

 

注：留加喜欢的作家是陀思妥耶夫斯基（在人间失格第一集两人在图书馆的交谈里提到）俄国作家，代表作《罪与罚》，《被欺凌与被侮辱的》。

 

 


	4. 被修补的现实

第四部分 被修补的现实

 

　　宫崎下班回到家里，打开了信箱，白色的信封露了出来。宫崎打开信封，他愣了一下，随机脸色阴沉了起来，愤怒扭曲了他的脸，双手不自觉的用力，手中的照片渐渐变形——照片里的新见拿着相机，正对着便利店投入的拍摄着。

　　“这个混蛋！”宫崎的脸被愤恨扭曲，“我要让你付出代价！”

　　

　　留加此时正帮小诚用夹子夹着照片，在浴室里冲洗着，诚蹲在留加旁边，两人肩并着肩聚精会神的看着渐渐显色的照片。

　　“照的不错嘛！”留加夸赞道。

　　小诚有些不好意思的笑了，“接下来只要挂起来晾干就可以了吗。”

　　“嗯。”留加点了点头，起身的时候小诚拉了他一把，两人相视而笑。

　　“茶泡好了噢~”客厅里传来留加母亲的声音。

　　留加用吹风机吹着小诚拍的照片，小诚笑着从留加母亲手里端过托盘。

　　“我还是第一次见留加邀请同学来家里玩呢。”小与把茶杯摆到桌上。

　　“这样吗？”诚问道。

　　“是啊，总是一个人在房间里，”小与有些担心的看了留加一眼。

　　“我是从神户的中学转学过来的。”

　　“诶~这样啊？”

　　“小诚的头脑很好的，学年第一名。”留加开心的和妈妈说着，带着快乐而骄傲的神情。

　　“你还说我，”小诚瞪了留加一眼，却带着笑，“你自己还不是。”

　　“真开心啊，”看着相视而笑的两人，留加的母亲也带着笑意，“以后也请和留加好好的相处啊。”

　　“好的！”小诚认真的回答着。

　　“得了吧，又不是幼稚园的小孩子。”留加不好意思的低下头，双手交握在一起。

　　“这孩子很容易害羞的。”小与朝诚挤了挤眼。

　　“那，我开动了。”诚拿起了旁边的蛋糕。

　　“小诚，你留下了吃晚饭吧。”小与温柔的看着诚，开口挽留道。

　　“那怎么行……”

　　“有什么关系？吃完再走啊。”留加也加入了说服的行列。

　　“就这么说定了啊~我去准备料理。”小与不给诚拒绝的机会。

　　诚有些为难的看着留加，却看见了留加亮晶晶的眼睛。“那好吧。”他鬼使神差的答应了。

　　“太好了，”小与高兴的笑起来，笑容让她此时看起来像少女一样活泼美丽。

　　就在这个时候，门铃声撞破了室内欢乐的气氛，像是猜测到了访客，小与不好意思的朝诚笑了笑，留加低下了头。

　　乘着小与去玄关开门，小诚凑近留加，“你妈妈好漂亮啊。”

　　“是吗。”留加的表情有些僵硬。

　　“嗯，有些说不出的少女情怀。”

　　客厅的门蓦地被打开，一个中年男子进来，脱下自己的西装外套，头也不回的递给身后的小与，“留加，最近好吗。”

　　“挺好的。”留加的脸色暗淡下来。

　　“这是留加的朋友，诚。”小与向男子介绍着。“好不容易有四个人，一起用餐好吗？亲爱的？”她看向男子，等待着男子的回答。

　　“好，在这之前，先帮我放洗澡水。”

　　似乎察觉到了气氛的变化，诚偷偷地看了留加一眼，看到留加沮丧的样子，诚立刻意识到那个男子就是留加口中的有妇之夫……

　　留加头也不回的走出了家门，诚连忙向小与打了招呼，然后追着留加出去。“留加，等等我。”

　　虽然仍然没有回头，但是留加的脚步慢了下来，诚赶紧追上。留加看着停在自家门口的豪华轿车，毫无疑问轿车的主人此时正在自己家里享受着母亲的陪伴，怒火中烧的留加掏出口袋的硬币在车上划着什么。

　　“你在干什么啊？！”诚被留加的举动吓了一大跳，连忙双手抓着留加的手，紧张的左右环顾着。

　　“别刻了，会被别人发现的！”

　　留加撇过头，没有说话。

　　“不要这样做了，”诚看着留加倔强的样子，双手拢住留加拿着硬币的手。

　　双手突然被握住，留加停止了动作。他抬头看向诚，诚直直的看着自己，带着关切的神情。

　　“去我家吃饭吧？”小诚温柔的说，结果留加手里的硬币，放进留加的口袋里。

　　留加低下了头，像是个做错事的孩子，手紧紧的攥着诚的手。

　　“干什么啦，你。”诚看着留加孩子气的反应，笑了出来，“走啦走啦，你想吃什么拉面都可以哦。”

　　“我想要猪骨的……”留加僵持了一会儿，闷闷的说了一句。

　　“好好好，猪骨的~那我们出发喽！”诚率先跑了出去，“诶？”留加被拖着也跑了起来。

　　两人的手紧紧的牵在一起。谁都没有松开。

　　

　　留加打开鞋柜，却发现一张照片摆在自己的鞋子上，他犹豫了一下，看向照片——是自己母亲的照片。

　　留加垂下目光，正准备收起照片，却被诚注意到了自己的异常。

　　“怎么了？”诚上前问道。

　　留加想要收起照片，却被诚抓住了手腕，看到了照片，诚一时间竟说不出话来。

　　“谁干的？”诚环顾了四周，压低了声音问道。

　　感觉到诚语气中的愤怒，留加摇了摇头，心里却已经有了答案。他压抑着内心的羞耻和愤怒，小声安抚诚不要声张。

 

　　“早。”森田老师对新见打了声招呼，她看着新见的侧脸，想要向他询问关于相机的事情，却不知道怎么开口。

　　“怎么了？”新见看着森田心事重重的样子。

　　“那个……”森田低头看着自己的脚尖，“社团少了的那个相机，已经找回来了吗？”

　　“哦，这件事啊。”新见回答着，“还没有呢，森田老师怎么突然问起了这个？”

　　“那个……”话在森田嘴边转了几圈却怎么也问不出口。“没什么，”森田又低了低头，“只是……随便问问。”

 

　　上课的时候，小诚打开课本，发现自己的课本里居然也夹着留加妈妈的照片，他紧合上课本，回头看了眼留加。

　　而留加此时也正看着自己。两人的目光在空中交汇。

　　绝对不能让别人发现，小诚暗自思忖着，重新打开课本，努力的无视夹在课本某一页中的照片的存在。

　　好不容易挨到了下课，诚拿起整个课本，拖着留加冲出了教室。

　　“怎么了？”留加看着诚愤怒的样子，心里已经有了底。

诚默默的打开课本，赫然出现了跟今天早上一样的照片。虽然有了心里准备，但是留加心里还是忍不住一阵难过。

　　诚看着留加难受的样子久久没有说话，心里也难受起来，他想安慰留加，却不知道该说些什么，只好伸手拍了拍留加的肩膀。

　　留加伸手轻轻按住了诚放在自己肩上的手，诚用力的反握住留加的手，留加低垂着目光，眼里的戾气一点点散去。

　　差不多，是时候结束这一切了。

　　

　　昏暗的小巷里，宫崎穿着暗色的便装，露出了得意的笑容，新见，这次就给你一个教训。他环顾着巷子，确认街边附近的摄像头。

　　

　　“要一起回去吗？”诚看向提着包准备离去的留加。

　　“抱歉，诚，”留加歉意的说，“今天又有补习班……”

　　“你最近的补习真多啊……”小诚没有任何怀疑，“那明天见~”

　　“嗯，明天见。”留加收拾好东西，行色匆匆的出了学校。

　　留加换好了私服，又重新回到了学校，在校门口埋伏，今天是新见值夜班的日子，如果没有猜错的话……留加的眼神闪烁着光芒。

　　入夜之后，新见从学校里出来。留加等了一会儿，立刻跟在了新见的后面。

　　不敢离得太近，留加只是远远的跟着新见，路过一个路口的时候，他看见宫崎老师从路口出现，尾随着新见。

　　看来就是今天了，留加判断着，心脏不受控制的剧烈跳动起来，他放慢了脚步，把距离拉的更长。果然，随着人烟渐渐稀少，原本就已经全副武装的宫崎带上头套，猛地冲上去勾住了新见的脖子，两人一起消失在了旁边的巷子里。

　　留加紧张的就要窒息，他把自己隐蔽在旁边的藏身处，昏暗的街灯在这里投以阴影，这一小片黑暗成为了他的庇护所。

　　留加藏在这里大气都不敢喘一口，他听的见身后的巷子里滴答的水声，旁边的商铺隐约传来的对话声，这些声响让他莫名的烦躁起来，他竖起耳朵紧张的关注着巷子里发生的事情，可是除了一开始新见被打断的惊呼以外，什么都听不见。留加咽了口唾沫，冰凉的手里满是汗水，微微发抖。

　　

　　当新见拖到巷子里的时候，他以为只是普通的抢劫事件，虽然一上来就被堵住了嘴，但是新见第一反应挣扎着掏出了自己的钱包扔在了远方企图吸引歹徒的注意力。

　　可是蒙着面的宫崎丝毫没有理会扔出的钱包，他扭住了新见的手，立刻用胶带封住了新见的嘴，确认新见不会喊叫以后，他抡起拳头就是一拳打向了新见的腹部。新见痛的弯下腰来，痛苦的神色被暮色掩盖，宫崎没有给新见喘息的机会，又是一脚踹向他的腰，踢得他倒在地上，头重重的撞在地上，然后宫崎弯腰抓着新见的头发，把他从地上抓起来，“……%#￥@”新见几乎痛的不会说话了不成文的呜咽从胶带底下溢出，回答他的，是迎面飞来的一拳，鼻血立刻喷了出来。宫崎扯着他头发的手用力一推，新见又被摔砸在地上，几乎喘着不过气来。被摔在地上的新见手脚并用的想要向另一头爬去，他迫切地抬起头，却发现面前居然是死胡同，他的眼睛惊恐的睁大，随机身后传来一股力道，宫崎抓着他衣服的后领把他拉了回来，新见看着眼前的墙壁，绝望占据了他的眼球。认命之后，新见放弃了挣扎，他已经不记得接下来被殴打的位置了，只有疼痛不断的刺激着神经，能感知到的只有痛，接踵而来的痛感让他无力招架，终于连意识都渐渐的远去了。

　　宫崎几乎兴奋的想要叫出来，他把失败的压力，被嘲笑的怨恨都一拳一拳的返还到新见身上，他活该，都是他的错，这个偷拍狂。宫崎大笑，想唾骂这个人渣，却因为不能暴露自己的身份，只能无声的狂笑着，失去理智面孔渐渐扭曲。他持续殴打着新见，他最后一拳补上新见的侧腹，而已经听不见新见的反应了，当宫崎停手的时候，新见已经全身伤痕累累，连气息都变的微弱，“哼。”宫崎冷哼一声，又抬手打向新见的头，然后松开抓着新见的手，新见立刻就像失去提线的木偶一样软绵绵的倒了下去，黑暗里宫崎没有看到新见落地的时候后脑在暗处凸起的砖头那里狠狠的磕了一下，然后彻底失去了意识。

　　宫崎看着倒地失去意识的新见，最后又补上一脚，然后弯腰撕开了新见嘴上的胶带，不过新见早就没有求救的力气了。宫崎抬起头，看见新见扔在远处的钱包，他弯腰拾起钱包，掏出里面的钱，放入怀里，然后迅速的逃开了。

　　躲在暗处的留加看着宫崎跑远的身影，等了一会还不见新见出来，他从藏身处出来，慢慢的接近那条窄巷——新见就像一滩破布一样倒在了地上。

　　留加看着这个残破的身体，他怒极反笑，月光的照耀下，他脸上的笑意残酷又狠毒。

　　新见好像有了一点意识，而他的眼睛却已经肿的没有办法睁开了，不知道他是不是意识到有人在旁边，或者是他求生的本能，他浅浅地喘着气，血从他的口鼻处流出，一起流出的还有他破碎的带着血腥的声音，“……た……す（救）……”声音细微的几乎听不见。

　　“け（救）……”浓重的气音几乎让人无法分辨他在说什么，似乎血液堵塞了他的口腔，声音断在了这里。

　　“你说什么？”留加蹲下身，在新见耳边问道。

　　“啊……”意识到身边有人，新见试图挪动自己的身体，却只换来剧痛和抽搐，“……た……”那只被踩过，沾满血的手，发着抖，在地上抽搐着，哆嗦着向留加的方向伸去。

　　留加起身不动声色地退了一步，他静静的看着那只手像是已经耗尽了所有的力气，停在原地不动了，此时的留加仿佛回到了他遇见小诚之前的样子，残忍冰冷，没有人类的温度，没有一丝一毫的同情，连最后一眼都没有施舍，留加转身离去。

　　他走着走着，脸上的笑容渐渐地隐去了，那双充满被恨意浸透眸子里，闪过了一丝无措，又很快的消失了，他的眼睛就像要融化在夜色里一样，黑的看不见底。

　　他继续往前走着，脚步有些慢下来，却没有回头，步伐又很快的恢复了正常。

 

　　留加回到家里，关上了房门，僵硬的走到床前，连衣服都没有脱，他径直倒在了床上。

　　“呵……”他看着天花板，笑声从唇畔溢出“哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”他捂着自己的嘴，另一只手紧紧的抓着自己胸前的衣襟，无法控制地笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈哈……”就好像是终于解脱，又好像是彻底堕落，他不停的笑的，笑到不能自已，笑到用力捶打着床，笑着笑着，他的眼泪流了下来，一颗接着一颗，满脸的泪水，打湿了床单。

　　“小诚……”留加紧紧的抱着枕头，身体蜷成一团，“小诚，”泪水从他的眼眶中流出来，“我做到了。”留加闭上了眼，被泪水打湿的嘴角却带着笑容，压抑颤抖的声音从留加的唇畔溢出，连留加自己都已经分不清这到底是笑还是哭泣。

 

　　一夜无梦。

　　“……”留加睁开眼，自己好像从来没有睡得这么安稳过，他看着空白的天花板，一瞬间不知道自己是不是在梦里。他侧过头，看见床边挂着的校服，看见书桌上的窃听装置，旁边的相机、小刀和信封……

　　是现实。

　　留加起身，走到书桌前，他翻开了那个记录着自己梦境的本子，上面的字迹依然熟悉，许多内容却变得有些陌生了……不知不觉，自己就靠着这个本子，度过了将近三年的时光。

罪魁祸首，已经不在了。留加摩挲着本子陈旧的封面，若有所思。

　　“早啊，留加。”小诚追上留加，与留加并肩走着。

　　“……早。”留加看向小诚，打完招呼之后，却没有把头转开，而是继续凝视着小诚的脸。

　　“怎么啦，突然这样。”诚不好意思的转过头，摸了摸自己的脸。

　　留加没有说话，再次见到小诚恍如隔世，前所未有的幸福感和自由包围着他，这样的小诚，没有被欺凌的绝望，没有死亡的恐惧，只有明亮的双眼和灿烂的笑容，极端的喜悦和安全感淹没了留加，他痴痴地看着诚，没有回答……

　　“留加？”小诚看到留加没有回应，又喊了一声。

　　留加先是伸出手，轻轻的触摸上诚的肩膀，然后张开双臂，上前紧紧地抱住了小诚。

　　“诶？怎么了？”小诚被吓了一跳，他感觉到留加的下巴放在自己的颈窝，像猫一样柔软的头发贴着自己的脸颊，脖颈处传来留加温热的呼吸，身体贴着身体，感觉到留加的体温清晰的传来，诚的脸颊有些发烫。

　　“那个……”诚听见了自己不知所措的声音。

　　“一下就好……”诚听见留加闷闷的请求，伴随着留加身体微微的颤抖，“拜托了……”

　　“？！”第一次听见留加流露出这样的情感，诚有些不知所措，他慢慢的抬起手，在空中稍稍犹豫了一下，却很快伸出双手回抱住了留加，摸了摸留加有些消瘦的脊背。

诚，我爱你。留加把这句话反复折叠了好几遍，塞在了心底最隐秘的角落。一种踏实的安全感从那个角落慢慢的蔓延开来。

　　

　　两日后。

　　犹豫了很久，森田看了周围没什么人的办公室，手伸向电话，当她的手碰到电话的时候，她停下了动作，盯着着电话久久没有说话，像是鼓足了勇气，她一鼓作气拿起电话开始拨号。

　　“喂，是大场家吗？我是小诚的班主任森田。”

　　“嗯……关于上次的相机的事情……对。”

　　“这件事情没有办法问了……”

　　“不，不是这个原因。”森田忘了对方看不见自己，用力的摇了摇头。

　　森田抿了抿嘴，握着电话的指尖发白，“新见老师，已经……去世了。”

　　

　　“你知道吗？”小诚在留加耳边说着，“新见老师去世了诶。”

　　“知道。”留加点了点头，“学校里都已经传开了吧。”

　　“是啊，好像是抢劫吧，也是真够惨的，据说被毒打了一顿啊。”小诚皱了皱眉，“真可怕。”他看着留加，留加只是静静的吃着饭，似乎没什么兴趣的样子。诚扬了扬眉，正准备换个话题，抬头的时候却看见许多警察来到了学校。

　　“留加，你看，好多警察来了。”诚推了推留加的胳膊。

　　留加有些紧张地抬头，“哪里？”他问道。

　　“你看。”诚指了指窗外。“他们好像把宫崎老师带走了？”

　　留加看过去，教室的窗边已经趴满了看热闹的学生。

　　

　　留加站在办公室门外，小心地听着里面的声音。

　　“我早就觉得宫崎不正常了。”一个女老师的声音传来。“肯定是相亲失败那么多次，所以就开始嫉妒新见老师了。”

　　“已经定罪了吗？”

　　“是啊，人证物证都有了，想不定罪都难。”

　　“不过据说定罪了之后，他还是说自己没有打人。”

　　“那种穿女装的变态，说的话还有人信？当时他还说穿女装的人不是他呢。”说话人语气嘲讽。

　　“你还别说，下手真狠，内脏都破裂了。”

　　“就是啊，据说当时还没死呢，是被扔在原地，一直没被人发现最后失血过多然后抢救无效而死的。”

　　“太惨了，第二天早上才被发现啊。”

　　“都这种时候了你们在说这些！”一个严厉的声音传来，“媒体现在已经有了风声了，接下来学校会受怎样的影响都不知道！”

　　“可是……”

　　听到这里，留加转身离去。

　　

 

尾声 蓝色的天空

　　

　　留加看着眼前的记事本缓缓的在火里燃烧起来，他突然意识到已经很久没有出现过梦里的画面了，他试着去回忆三年前的梦境，明明应该是清晰的刻印在自己的脑海中的场景却像隔了层雾一样看不真切了，梦和现实的界限变的如此清晰，以至于绝望和痛苦不再有一丝一毫渗透到现实里来。取而代之的是现在的小诚，每一个表情，每一个动作，每一个神态，开心的，发愁的，激动的，喜悦的，那双黑白分明的圆眸里蕴藏着光芒，挺直的鼻梁，还有那双唇……留加愣了愣，脑海里的某个角落依稀记忆着那柔软的触感。

　　

　　留加看着纸页被火光吞噬，纸的边角变黑，然后变红，最后破碎成了灰烬，随风而去。

　　梦里的事情记不记得已经不重要了。

　　他爱的诚，还活着。

　　地上只剩下一点黑色的灰烬，残存的火星闪烁着微弱的红光，留加踩上去，最后的星火也消失了。

　　永别了。留加对着那抹灰烬说着。

　　他抬起头，看向湛蓝的天空。他想起了那天在诚读给自己的句子，那是难得的，诚和自己都很喜欢的一本诗集，他静静的看着天空，耳畔响起诚的声音，“天空啊，你的回答是什么？”

　　蓝色的天空没有一丝云彩，留加看了很久，缓缓的接出了下句。

　　“是永恒的沉默。”

 

　　新见身亡。

　　宫崎入狱。

　　而学校的生活依然继续。

　　留加看着小诚的背影，回想着最近发生的事情，最后新见的死还是被归因于抢劫事件，宫崎的被捕也说的不明不白，反正是一点也没向学生这边泄露。可是媒体那边就不是那么好应付了，他看向窗外，校门口依然堆满了要来采访的记者，远远的看着他们熙熙攘攘，像是一场无声的默片。

　　“大家好，我是植杉老师。”留加看向讲台，原本修产假的老师也已经销假回来上课了。

　　“在老师不在的这段时间里，发生了很多事，希望同学们不要被这些事情影响，考试很快就要到来了……”

　　留加没有再听下去，他看着诚的背影，第一次感觉到如此的安心。

　　“呐，留加。”两人吃饭的时候，小诚突然问留加。“你高中想去哪里？”

　　“小诚呢？”

　　“一高吧，那的升学率最高。”

　　“我也是。”留加毫不犹豫的说。

　　“果然，留加的话一定可以考上的。”

　　“明明诚才是头脑好的那个。”留加低头咕哝着。

　　“哪有……”，诚不好意思的笑了，“说起来我上次借你的漫画你看完了吗？”

　　“看完了，一会儿去我家写作业的时候我拿给你。”

　　“超级好看对不对？”

　　“好看是好看啦，我上次推荐你的《罪与罚》你肯定还没有看对不对？”

　　“那个好多字啊……”

　　“你去看看啦。”

　　两人坐在一起闲聊着，一边吃着午饭，午休的时间就这样匆匆的溜走。

　　

　　下午的体育课，站在众人面前的体育老师是不熟悉的新面孔，据说新来的体育老师是从别的学校借调过来的。

　　为人和善，一副好好先生的样子，比之前情绪不稳定的宫崎和善了许多，同学们表面上听着老师的话，却私下窃窃私语着。

　　“宫崎老师真的不教了诶。”

　　“不是说辞职回老家了？”

　　“那是幌子啦，据说被警察带走了。”

　　“啊？难道说跟新见老师的死……”

　　“嘘！他们说啊……”

　　认真听老师讲话的，依然只有诚和留加还有少数几个同学。留加看着新老师友好的脸，肩膀一点一点的放松下来。

　　

　　经过了这一系列的事件，修和学院的声誉受到了严重的打击，但是这一切已经和留加没有了任何关系，他们继续重复着日常的初中生活，据说后来修和学院的声誉一落千丈，新生的入学率只有往年的三分之一，但是这些和他们都没有关系。日子平静地，一天一天地向毕业考的期限走去，最后一个月，最后一周，最后一节课，按部就班的到来，这天留加看着窗外的风景，恍如隔世。

　　

　　放榜那天两人是一起去的，毫无悬念的，他们的名字并列在榜首。

　　“留加！我们在同一所高中欸！”诚激动的抓着留加的手，上下摇动着。

　　“是啊。”留加答着，语气难掩高兴。

　　“我们去庆祝吧！”小诚这么提议道。

　　“好啊，”留加一口答应，“怎么庆祝？”

　　“去我家吧！老爸说了如果我和你都考上了，他要请我们吃大餐。”

　　“嗯！”

　　“留加你今天骑车了吗？”

　　“骑了。”，察觉到诚的顾虑，留加说：“没事啦，我可以推着车和你一起走。”

　　放学后，留加推着车，诚走在他的身边，“对了，”留加突然想到了有意思的事情。

　　“怎么了？”诚看着留加自顾自的跨上了自行车。

　　“上来。”留加转过头对诚笑着说，指了指后座。

　　“诶？”小诚愣了一下，随即意识到留加是要骑车带自己。他转头看了看周围，“可是不是被禁止了吗？”

　　“不被发现不就行了？”留加满不在乎的说。

　　诚想了想，把包放在车篮里，转身站在车后，双手搭着留加的肩，“那你注意安全啊……”他有些不放心的看着留加。

　　“没事的。”留加蹬着踏板，起步时有些不稳，自行车的龙头歪了几下，不过很快就平稳了起来。

　　“好厉害……”小诚撑着留加的肩膀，眯着眼睛享受着前方的风，“风好舒服，还是第一次这样玩。”

　　“对吧？”留加看着前方，也笑了起来。

　　“好棒！不会被发现吧？”小诚话音刚落，身后就传来了声音。

　　“喂！你们两个，骑车不许带人啊！快下来！”

　　“怎么办，留加？”小诚转头看着身后巡逻的片警。

　　“扶稳了！”留加用力把住自行车的龙头，开始加速。

　　“呜哇~”小诚抓着留加的肩膀，回头看着那个巡逻的片警。

　　“喂！停下来。”片警看着突然加速的两人，也追过来。

　　小诚看着跑的呼哧呼哧的警察，又转过头看着加速骑车的留加，他开心的大笑了起来，拍了拍留加的肩，“加油！留加！”

　　“嗯！”，留加笑了，奋力的蹬着自行车，渐渐地和身后的片警的距离越拉越开。

　　自行车顺着河堤一路向前，两人的背后是一望无际的蓝天。

 

中学篇 完


End file.
